


fall

by a_popcorn_kernel



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, F/M, Identity Reveal, Kissing in the Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27587444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_popcorn_kernel/pseuds/a_popcorn_kernel
Summary: they'd first touched under the rain, her fingers brushing his as he offered her his umbrella. it seemed only fitting that when the masks fell away, it'd be under the rain with him, too.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 20
Kudos: 103





	fall

**Author's Note:**

> i actually wrote this soooooooo long ago and i havent posted anything on ao3 in a While so im finally crossposting this from tumblr! post can be found [here](https://apopcornkernel.tumblr.com/post/621972086835101696/bless-the-rain), prompted by gale-of-the-nomads [here](https://apopcornkernel.tumblr.com/post/621968527217295360/gale-of-the-nomads-look-i-want-ladybug-and).

It’s raining the day Marinette finds out who Chat Noir is. Raining like the day she stood with him, not knowing it _was_ him, under an umbrella.

Sheets of rain crash down around them. Over them. Drenching her hair, her suit, soaking her to the bone. Chat— _Adrien_ —is shivering, and she can tell he’s just as miserable as she is.

Except… miserable isn’t the right word for it. Because there, in the pouring rain, her heart soars and her mind races as the figures of Chat and Adrien meld and combine, forming into one clear cut picture.

Chat Noir is Adrien and Adrien is Chat Noir.

Her kitty, her partner, her friend—and also the love of her life.

What are the chances that the two were one and the same? She feels so, _so_ extremely lucky. What benevolent deity had intervened on her behalf?

“Marinette,” Adrien breathes, and it feels like the world stops. His voice is so soft, and yet it cuts through the roar of rain. “I— Of course. Of course!”

Marinette smiles, near giddy with the rush of it all. “ _Chaton_.”

Adrien laughs merrily. “M'lady!”

Thunder booms from far off. They regard each other in rain-streaked silence, barely restraining their giddiness.

“I should’ve known it was you, Marinette,” Adrien finally says, fighting hard to keep his voice normal. “After all, you’re our everyday Ladybug.”

Marinette smiles even wider, a pale pink dusting her rain-pelted cheeks. Rain falls from her eyelashes when she blinks. “And you’re our sunshine boy.”

Adrien grins. “Speaking of weather, doesn’t this remind you of that time I gave you my umbrella?”

Marinette flushes. Oh, yes. How could she ever forget that? She held that memory close to her chest, cherishing it like a well-worn blanket, soft and cuddly and warm. “Yeah.”

Adrien’s eyes soften, seeing her blush. “Well, m'lady, I haven’t got an umbrella to offer you,” he starts, a teasing glint in his eyes.

And then he stretches out his hand. “But I have a hand. Will you take it?”

Marinette stares at his outstretched palm, stunned. She doesn’t register his cheeky smile fading away into nerves.

The world goes silent, the rain as inconsequential as white noise. It’s like nothing else matters except her and him and _this_ , this… offer, his hand the bridge between the two of them.

She can’t move, can’t speak—even though she so badly wants to take his hand.

His eyebrows furrow at the lack of response. “Marinette?”

Adrien takes a hesitant step forward.

His foot slips on the slick cobblestones.

He flails, struggling to regain his balance.

“Ahhhh!”

And then he falls, the suddenness of it shaking her from her stupor. He falls, just like how she fell for him on that day long ago under a black umbrella.

A surprised giggle escapes Marinette’s mouth. “Falling for me, _chaton_?” she blurts out, aghast when she realizes what she said. “I mean—”

Adrien laughs, cutting her off as he hauled himself to a sitting position. “I’ve long fallen,” he says, his smile teasing but his words as profound, as meaningful as gospel. “Long, long ago, Marinette.”

Marinette doesn’t know how to respond to that. So instead she blushes, and bends down to offer him _her_ hand.

“I haven’t got an umbrella,” she says softly, repeating his words. “But I’ve got a hand.”

Adrien’s eyes widen, and he grasps her intent. Smiling wide, he grips her hand in his, holding on like he’d never let go.

“I’ll take it.”

It’s full of promise and hope. Like he means he doesn’t want just her hand. Like he wants the rest of her too.

Marinette pulls him to his feet.

The sun pierces through the clouds, dazzlingly golden, and the drizzling rain shimmers in the daylight.

They smile at each other, drinking in their rain-drenched selves.

Marinette thinks, in a small part of her mind, that she could kiss him right there and then.

Adrien captures her lips before she can even give in to the temptation.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr at @[apopcornkernel](https://apopcornkernel.tumblr.com) :D


End file.
